Movie Miracles
by Ghost Hand
Summary: The trolls decide to spice up their lives with a movie night! Gamzee and Tavros are in charge of food, oh no! Short, fluffy, PBJ oneshot. Rated for Gamzee's colorful vocabulary of course.


While my Internet over Thanksgiving and winter break is… well, shit… I decided to write a little GamTav to vent my lack of access to PBJ fanfics and the feels.

I, of course, do not own neither Homestuck nor my soul. Both belong to Andrew Hussie. U.U

* * *

The meteor-bound trolls had been trying to fight off going stir-crazy for the past few weeks. At first, it wasn't that bad; they just had to get used to being cooped up without all of their personal luxuries from their hives. It was rather easy for all except Kanaya to get over being indoors the entire time. But then the cold, empty, vast loneliness of space started creeping in, and with nothing overly entertaining to do, particularly outside of their husktops, living there became… harder.

They tried bringing as many comforts of the lives they used to know into their little hiding hole. Throw up some make-shift posters, use spare parts and cloth to create fake trees and lawn rings, and even did a few friendly beat-everyone-to-a-bloody-pulp matches like normal troll kids would.

On this day, someone- Karkat, of course- suggested they set up a movie theatre. Nearly everyone groaned, knowing he only wanted to show off his collection of romantic comedies, but Terezi held him by the neck to stop his protests and suggested they vote on a few movies that they like and that way no one gets to hog the privilege. They eventually agreed, and, whilst Karkat went on a long, colorful rant, picked out their favorites.

After much bickering, finally three titles were settled on. Everyone got down to business: Sollux set up a projector connected to a husktop, Nepeta, Kanaya, and Eridan gathered tons of chairs, pillows, and blankets, Terezi held on to Karkat, Aradia, Equius, and Vriska took care of clearing out a large room, Feferi went out on her own and decorated with lights and colorful curtains, and Gamzee and Tavros were in charge of food.

When they got to the supply room, Tavros looked around curiously. "So, uh, what exactly should we get?"

"Man, if we have the ingredients, I could make some motherfucking pies." Gamzee gazed lazily at the shelves.

Tavros smiled nervously. Sopor slime pies were definitely _not_ what they needed. "U-uh, I'm not sure if, that's movie-type food. Maybe some, uh, cotton candy, and stuff like that?"

The purple-blooded troll rubbed his chin. "Motherfucking bitch tits! I know where some of that is. Ain't there some of that loud popping shit, too?"

"Yeah. I can go grab that and, uh, we can make it… together."

"Sounds like a plan, motherfucker."

The wheelchair-bound troll happily searched for the noise-making seeds, having side-stepped that potential disaster. Luckily, the food he was looking for was within easy reach, so he took a few small bags and rolled into the cooking area of their abode. For the most part, the young trolls stayed out of it, eating whatever required no prepping. After all, for many of them their lusus had done the cooking, with very little of the skill passed on before their untimely- or, perhaps, timely- deaths. It was not as important as architecture or fighting after all, since several parts of a hearty troll's diet were eaten raw. Nepeta's hunting, for example, often brought her meals that never ended up cooked, yet she was quite healthy.

This, however, was simple enough even a Gamzee could do it. Although, that was a terrible analogy, since Gamzee was actually a fabulous chef. Tavros quite enjoyed his food, when it wasn't made with sopor. He sighed to himself as he put the first of the bags in the compact heating device. It would be nice if they had some Faygo for the clown's infamous Faygo cupcakes… But who knew how long they were going to be stuck on this meteor. The 'wicked elixir' kept him happy, and Tavros didn't want to diminish his supply selfishly like that.

Gamzee strolled in after a moment, empty handed. "Hey, bro. I gave the cotton candy to Tersis to hold on to while we make the popping shit. Well, actually, she kinda motherfucking demanded it when she smelled me with it, but that's cool." He glanced at the heating machine, noting the small popping noises emanating from inside. "Aw man, the show motherfucking started without me?"

Tavros ducked his head. "Eh heh, yeah, sorry. I didn't know how long you'd be, so I just kinda put it in..." He didn't notice the taller troll had moved up behind him until he felt a weight on his head, Gamzee resting his chin on the other's soft mohawk. His arms snaked around to rest on his chest, right over the Taurus symbol.

"S'alright, motherfucker. I still get to watch some of the motherfucking miracles with my matesprit."

The brown-blood blushed and tried not to squirm. "Oh! This is only the first one, and there are still three more to go. So you actually, uh, hardly missed anything."

"Bitchtits," the clown laughed. He nuzzled Tavros then watched, enraptured, as the bag turned in a circle, and the popping slowed. Suddenly the buzzer signaling it was done went off. He honked and fell backwards, startled. The smaller couldn't help but giggle as he took out the steaming item.

Gamzee blinked before joining in the laughter, too. "Oh man! That was motherfucking scary. We gotta go through that three more times?"

"Heh heh, yeah Gamzee. Haven't you used a compact heating device? Or a timer when you bake?" He slipped another bag in and started the machine.

The clown-faced troll sat up, rubbing his butt where he fell. "Ha ha, not really. I did once, but that was worse than my horns, so I got rid of it."

"Then how did you know when your food was ready?" The Taurus held out a hand to help him up, which he gladly took. Instead of using it to stand, though, the purple-blood pulled himself onto the other's lap, wrapping their arms around his waist and entwining their fingers. The shy troll couldn't help the dusting of brown across his face.

"I just kinda did." He planted a kiss on his forehead. Tavros smiled up at him, then leaned up to give him a peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the heating device. The taller troll chuckled and did the same, 'ooh'-ing and 'ah'-ing at the miraculous musical food. When the timer went off again, he honked, the same as before, except this time he had a Tavros to cling to.

His matesprit felt his blood-pusher flutter at such cute antics. He squeezed the Capricorn reassuringly and switched out the bags. "Don't worry, Gamzee. I'll protect you from the buzzer," he giggled.

"Really, Tav? You'd do that for me?" Gamzee leaned back to smile broadly at the smaller troll, who nodded. "Aw, thanks motherfucker! You're the best matesprit ever!" He let go of his hand to put both arms around him in a tight hug, minding Tav's large horns to nuzzle their cheeks. "You're so brave! My motherfucking hero."

Tavros hugged his mate back, a bit flustered at the compliments. "Ha ha, I don't think I am really. Brave, that is. But, thank you anyway."

The clown pulled back. "Naw, Tav. You're really motherfucking brave. Way more than you think. You just don't know it yet."

"Y-you really think so, Gamzee?" He looked at him, eyes finding everything words couldn't convey written plainly on his face. Despite the effects of the sopor, there was the utmost confidence in him, and so much trust and caring that it almost hurt.

"I _know_ so," he said clearly. Tavros' eyes glistened, and he looked down. Gamzee bent his head so their foreheads were touching. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was startled honk as the timer went off once more.

That broke Tavros out of his reverie enough to laugh and hold on to the freaked clown to keep him from falling.

"Thanks, Tavbro," Gamzee said once he calmed down a bit.

"No problem. I did tell you I would protect you from the buzzer, after all," Tav replied. He placed the last bag in and tightened his grip on his matesprit. "There's just, one more to go. Are you ready for it?"

The taller troll turned away from the heating device, focusing instead on Tavros' face. "As long as you're here I am," he said softly.

Tavros flushed and smiled warmly at his wonderful mate.


End file.
